Yu-Gi-Riders - Episode 001
is the first chapter of Yu-Gi-Riders. Summary An introverted female confronts with a person who thinks he has the same powers as her; those of transforming. After him seeing transforming into the ferocious Kamen Rider Epistim, she has no chance but to duel him! Feature Duel: Kamen Rider Kyria vs. Kamen Rider Epistim Turn 1: Kyria Since she controls no monsters, she Special Summons "Flowerknight Belladonna" from her hand (2000/1000) by its effect. She Normal Summons "Flowerknight Tachibana" (1600/1200). She banishes "Belladonna" and "Tachibana" to Spatial Summon "Flowerknight Cattleya" (2500/2000). She Sets 1 Spell/Trap, face-down, ending her turn. Turn 2: Epistim Epistim draws. He Normal Summons "Science-X Poisson" (1300/1600). He uses the effect of "Poisson", Composition Summoning by using monsters in his hand instead of monsters in his Graveyard. He does so using "Poisson" along with 3 copies of "Science-X Galois" in his hand to Composition Summon "Science-X Pythagoras" (2300/2600). Since it was Summoning using "Galois", the Composition Summoned "Pythagoras" gains 300 ATK. ("Pythagoras": 2300 > 2600 > 2900 > 3200/2600). He also uses the effect of "Pythagoras", deactivating "Galois" as a material to inflict damage to your opponent equal to "Cattleya"'s ATK, but "Pythagoras" cannot attack this turn, but Kyria activates her Set "Flowerknight Guidance", negating the effect, and changing her "Cattleya" to the Altered Space. "Pythagoras" attacks "Cattleya", but Kyria uses the effect of "Cattleya" in the Altered Space, destroying "Pythagoras" which battled "Cattleya", and inflicting 500 damage to Epistim (Epistim: 4000 > 3500). Since a "Science-X" monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, Epistim activates "Science-X Distribution" from his hand, Special Summoning "Poisson" from his Graveyard (1300/1600). Epistim Sets 1 Spell/Trap face-down, ending his turn. Turn 3: Kyria Kyria draws. "Cattleya" in Altered Space attacks "Poisson", and plans on using "Cattleya"'s effect, but Epistim activates his Set "Science-X Eigenvalue", negating an effect that destroys a "Science-X" monster and allowing him to Composition Summon using a monster(s) that would be destroyed by the negated card. He uses "Poisson" and 3 "Galois" from his Graveyard to Composition Summon "Science-X Euclid" (2400/1900). Thanks to the effects of his 3 "Galois", it gains 300 ATK for each. (2400 > 2700 > 3000 > 3300/1900). Kyria Sets 2 Spells/Traps, face-down, ending her turn. Turn 4: Epistim Epistim draws. "Euclid" attacks "Cattleya" and Kyria plans to use the effect of "Cattleya" destroying "Euclid" and inflicting 500 damage to Epistim, but Epistim uses the effect of "Euclid", deactivating "Galois" to negate the effect of a card that is activated during the Battle Phase. The attack resumes, but Kyria activates her Set "Flowerknight Spiral", doubling the ATK of her "Cattleya" for this turn only ("Cattleya": 2500 > 5000/2000), but halving any damage inflicted to Epistim for this turn. Epistim activates "Science-X Theorem" from his hand, doubling the ATK of his "Euclid" for this turn only ("Euclid": 3300 > 6600/1900), but halving any damage inflicted to Kyria for this turn. The attack resumes, but Kyria activates her Set "Flowerknight Barrier" to banish her "Cattleya" and Special Summoning "Tachibana" (1600/'1200') and "Belladonna" that are banished (2000/'1000'), also since this effect is activated, it ends the Battle Phase. Since "Tachibana" is Special Summoned, she can Special Summon her banished "Cattleya" (2500/2000). Epistim ends his turn. ("Euclid": 6600 > 3300/1900). Turn 5: Kyria Kyria draws. She banishes her "Tachibana" and "Belladonna" to Spatial Summon "Flowerknight Calendula" (2000/2000). Since Kyria Special Summons a monster, Epistim uses the effect of "Theorem" in his Graveyard, banishing it to have that monster's effects negated for this turn. Kyria uses the effect of "Cattleya" in her Origin Space, shuffling "Belladonna" from her banished cards into the Deck to have halve its ATK -1000- reduced to 1 of Epistim's monsters (Euclid: 3300 > 2300/1900) and add that lost ATK to 1 other of her monsters, choosing "Calendula" ("Calendula": 2000 > 3000/2000), for this turn only. "Calendula" attacks "Euclid", but Epistim banishes "Eigenvalue" to negate its destruction by battle this turn. He still takes damage. (Epistim: 3500 > 2800). "Cattleya" attacks "Euclid", which, due to the effect of "Eigenvalue", it is not destroyed. (Epistim: 2800 > 2600). She ends her turn. During the End Phase, Epistim uses the effect of "Distribution" from his Graveyard, banishing it to destroy cards Kyria controls, up to the number of active Composition Materials "Euclid" had, which are 3. He destroys "Calendula" and "Cattleya". The effect of "Cattleya" expires. (Euclid: 2300 > 3300/1900). Turn 6: Epistim Epistim draws. He activates "Science-X Probability", inflicting damage to Kyria equal to the ATK of the Base that was used for the Summon of "Euclid", which is 1300. (Kyria: 4000 > 2700). "Euclid" attacks directly. (Kyria: 2700 > 0). Epistim wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Episodes